Hooked on a Feeling
by BeastGod2009
Summary: Tabitha Galavan gets dragged into a space travel adventure when Gotham gets stolen by Brainiac. Her only hope is to rely on Jim Gordon whose got a surprising secret of his own. All they have to do is find Brainiac in the endless void of space and not get killed by every single bounty hunter and criminal in the known universe along the way. That and not kill each other no pressure.


Tabitha woke up feeling groggy her head was killing her "What the hell happened to me?" She asked struggling to stay conscious the last thing she remembered was a floating head with tentacles.

"Good you're awake." Jim said as he finished loading his gun "I was worried the drones did you in."

"Did me in?" Tabitha looked at him confused then she remembered seeing strange metal skeletons descending from the sky firing lasers from their palms "What's going on where are we Gordon?"

"Short answer inside and alien ship that belongs to Brainiac. He's like Jeremiah only more demented and more controlling he's also an alien and or robot maybe both I've never really been sure." Jim explained casually.

"Wait aliens, robots and wait how the hell do you know any of this? Gotham's weird but this is a whole new level." Tabitha looked around she seemed to be in a weird tunnel of metal and wires "Where are we?"

"We are inside Brainiac." Jim answered "Well one of his tentacles. That links to the mother ship to be specific don't worry I have a plan."

"What plan?" Tabitha started to freak out "Like something that can kill him?" She asked still looking around and freaking out.

"No. I have something better." As soon as he said this and so casually Tabitha noticed a green light from his hand but Jim shoved his hands into his pockets before she could get a good look at it. "Just follow me okay."

"Don't order me around and just so we are clear I'm not following you just because you said so" Not having any real choice Tabitha followed him after all she had no idea how she got there or what was happening "So tell me Gordon how do you know about Brainiac?"

"Let's just say that being a cop is not my only day job." Jim then added "Besides Brainiac is too big to take on head first he usually requires a more reasonable approach. Unless you're a kid from Smallville."

"What reasonable approach? Also, what's Smallville."

"It does not matter. Just know that I might be your only chance out of this alive. It does occur to me though we have never really talked, have we?"

"No more than I'd like to." Tabitha glared at him "How did I get in here?"

"Well about that." Jim stopped himself and was clearly hiding something "I admit found you unconscious and in a dangerous situation. So I grabbed you on my way in here."

"Wait-" Tabitha grabbed his arm "I think I remember I was running from those weird skeleton things and got chased into a building I didn't know where I was going and got thrown out a window I was falling to my death when I saw that tentacle above the city and then I saw a green light."

"Well good news you are not dead, and I got into the tentacle before it projected that forcefield." Jim looked at Tabitha and noticed by her confusion that she didn't know what he meant "Brainiac he releases a forcefield over a city via those weird tentacles you saw. After that the force field solidifies and absorbs the city while shrinking it."

"What?" Tabitha gave him a weird and confused look "Why would he shrink a city?"

"To collect it. He collects cities from planets and then he destroys the planet. He does this to preserve the knowledge and to ensure that knowledge is preserved he makes sure the planet cannot advance any further." Jim explained all the while Tabitha's shock and disbelief grew worse.

"This is insane." Tabitha spoke with absolute despair in her voice "I think I might need to be checked into Arkham once this is all over."

"I do not disagree. Look I know this is all shocking when I first became a- you know it does not matter the point is my first run in with aliens threw me for a loop. Trust me though Brainiac is not the only threat out there and far from the worst. I mean hell we should be glad he's not Starro or Mongul. Especially Mongul I have outstanding debts on War World I cannot pay and if he finds me I'm fucked."

"Wait thee Jim Gordon has gambling debts?" Tabitha started laughing.

"Really? I name dropped some serious big fish in the universe and that's your big take away Tabitha? That I have gambling debts." Jim shook his head "I'll be glad when this is over."

"So what kind of gambling are you involved in?" Tabitha smiled.

"Gladiator matches okay. War World is like the ancient roman colosseum and I know you're going to say I could have gone to the Narrows for that but trust me when I say on War World that matches are so insane even Grundy's fights are boring." Jim clearly imagining the fights.

"Wait you knew about Grundy?"

Jim shrugged her question off "Please everyone knew about Grundy, Barbara shoots a guy in the head and he pops back up as a fighter that's the kind of thing people consider conversation worthy Tabitha I even went to a few fights and I'm surprised I never saw Lee. I honestly didn't know about Lee at the time."

Tabitha just kept looking at Jim like he was insane "How the hell does nobody know about this side of you?"

"Well it helps that Earth hasn't mastered space travel yet. That and my vices are not illegal in the eyes of my side job employers I mean they do not condone it but know pretty much everything I do and if I'm not corrupt they do not care what I do. It's actually why I like Harvey he and I are more alike than I'd ever admit. Except I'd never do anything to make myself dirty well not in my side job at least I know you'd bring up your brother that's why I said that." Jim kept on rambling and Tabitha was taking a lot of deep breaths he was starting to get on her nerves.

"Are we near the end of this weird thing?"

After making a right turn Jim stopped at a wall "Yes we are. Step back." Tabitha did as he said and shielded her eyes when Gordon shined that bright green light forcing the wall to give. The next thing Tabitha knew more of those weird skeletons robots showed up from everywhere it was like they were oozing out of the walls, floor, and ceiling. The green light was also enveloping Jim and he was now wearing a green and black outfit "Easy I'm with the green lantern core. Under article eight dash nine of the core's treaty with Brainiac I asked that we be taken to him."

The robots just stared at them their eyes glowing purple they scanned Jim and Tabitha "Scanning identity confirmed you are Jim Gordon resident of Earth and member of the green lanterns. You and your fellow human will be escorted to Brainiac."

The two followed the machines "Jim what exactly is a green lantern?"

"Short version it's like a space cop." Jim explained to her "I became a green lantern after the previous one Alan Scott died. Not just anyone can be a lantern though. You have to have a great deal of will power for the ring to choose you."

"Great so you're a space cop Barbara will love to hear that." Tabitha was sarcastic of course.

"Yeah little miss demon's head will be screaming in jealousy within seconds of getting the news." Jim smirked.

"So, you know about that to?"

"Yeah Tabitha, Gotham is a big city but news travels fast. I'm sorry about killing Theo. I know he was a bastard but he was still your brother. I had no right to take him from you."

"Don't talk about my brother Gordon. I took me forever to get over Butch killing him the second time around. Theo had his demons but maybe he'd have changed in time. You took that from him."

"I know, and I crossed an unforgivable line. At least I'm trying to make up for my sins Tabitha."

"Gordon do not get high and mighty with me. You and I hate saying this but we are likely more alike than either of us care to admit I mean look at Barbara's dating history she clearly has a type." Tabitha's gaze shifted to Jim and she added "Just to be clear you are just like Theo. That's why you hated him so much you looked at him you saw the same kind of monster staring back you and it pissed you off."

"That's not true."

"Oh please. You act all high and mighty you pretend your hands aren't stained. You act like you're a noble saint. Theo did the same thing you may not have as much blood on your hands Jim, but you and Theo are the same breed of animal. You can deny it all you want Jim but you and my brother were like reflections of each other and that scares you. At least Theo knew what he was."

"Be silent humans." The Robots all said in unison.

Knowing it was a good idea to comply the two did as the machines said. Jim and Tabitha were taken to a strange throne room within the ship Tabitha was shocked by what she saw, and she saw a green man in metal body armor that connected to the ship via cord like tentacles. There were three glowing purple lights from his bald head and his eyes were also glowing purple. "It is rare to see a green lantern this are out of guardian space." Brainiac said looking down from his throne.

"Well Earth is part of a newly incorporated sector so word's still getting around. Still I feel you will find that per the terms of the treaty Earth is very much under the protection of the Guardians of Oa and by extension the green lanterns." Jim replied.

"You both hail from one of the Earth cities I recently collected, don't you?" Brainiac asked maintaining an emotionless yet sadistic demeanor.

"Yes, we do Brainiac."

"Gotham to be specific." Tabitha added.

"Ah that degenerate cesspool of iniquity. I almost passed it over but one rarely finds a fine example of crime and degeneracy gone unchecked I felt compelled to add the city to my collection only for my amusement and it's observational value. I will release you both Green Lantern. The cities however are mine to keep per the treaty I will leave your planet alone. However, Earth being a class 4 planet I cannot after exposing it to advance technology in good conscience return the cities and thus risk disrupting the planet's natural course of development." Brainiac kept his attention solely on Jim completely dismissing Tabitha.

"Brainiac." Jim trembled for a slight second "With all due respect. That is very unfair to the citizens you've already collected. I feel you are not taking this matter seriously Brainiac."

Brainiac instantly turned colder his expression becoming one of anger "I assure you human I do take this matter seriously. What I do not take seriously is two humans that have the audacity to break into my ship and discuss a treaty I know very well and have had to revise on multiple occasions. However do not think Jim Gordon your reputation as a green lantern does not precede you. It is only because I am unwilling to compromise my treaty with the Guardians of Oa that I do not collect the bounty on your head. However, I am not beyond petty revenge."

"Petty revenge?" Tabitha asked starting to het worried.

A look of dread overcame Jim "Oh crap he's really going to do it."

"Do what?" As soon as Tabitha asked nanites swarmed them and solidified into a giant spear "Jim what is he doing."

Jim glared at Brainiac "I'm going to get you for this."

Brainiac smiled arrogantly at his prisoners as he stood up "You are welcomed to try."

"Wait!" Tabitha couldn't finish speaking in seconds the ship opened and they were launched into space "What the hell is happening?" She screamed as they were bouncing around inside the sphere.

"Do not panic! We just need to hold out until this thing lands on Oa!" Jim yelled while also bouncing around inside the sphere then he covered his mouth and started to look sick "Okay start panicking!"

"Don't you dare throw up!" Sadly, this neither stopped Jim from vomiting nor Tabitha who threw up right after him. This was the beginning of the strangest and most pivotal adventure Jim Gordon would ever undergo. This was the story of a green lantern lost to history. Tabitha's final thought was "Please God don't let me die with this idiot!"


End file.
